


Until Niko Returns

by Lisafer



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, The Will of the Empress - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, Multi, Peculiar Pairings Ficathon, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris finds a way to spend the time before Niko takes her to Lightsbridge.</p><p>Written for Goldenlake's Peculiar Pairings Ficathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Niko Returns

“I’m grateful for your offer,” she told Duke Vedris, “but you know I’m going to Lightsbridge once Niko returns to Emelan next month.”

Vedris sighed. “This isn’t a business transaction, Trisana. It’s not like I’m asking you to be my personal mage.” He took her hand in his, stroking it gently. 

She knew he had been with women since his wife died – Sandry had written to her and told her about the dancing woman. She was sure the duke never lacked a partner. He probably lacked women who wouldn’t use him for his wealth and power.

Tris had plenty of power without him.

“Just one night,” she said, brushing her lips against his and leading him back into the library.

***

“I’m glad you could visit Winding Circle again,” Lark said after Tris put Glaki to bed. “I was worried about your recovery.”

“Duke Vedris made sure I was well-healed before he let me return to Cheeseman Street.”

“As he should – you were injured while on a journey protecting his niece.”

Tris smiled to herself. “Has Glaki been good?”

“She misses you,” Lark said, crossing the room to sit next to Tris. She rested her hand on Tris’s knee. “I’ve missed you, too.” 

“As have I,” Tris whispered. She rested her hand on Lark’s, moving it upward along her leg. 

The dedicate took her free hand and pulled Tris’s face toward hers for a sultry kiss.

***

Tris used the winds to help cool off her body as she pushed the tangled sheets off of her. 

“You never move without your breezes, do you?” Frostpine asked, smiling at her.

“You look flushed,” she said, using her power to redirect some of the cool ocean air his way.

“I like being sweaty and overheated,” he said, lying back against the pillows.

“Should we have another go?”

“Woman, you will be the death of me,” he said, his grin flashing white against his dark skin.

***

“And up there, to the east, are Asaia’s Wings,” Tris said, pointing through the glass roof of the greenhouse.

“Should I be offended that you are thinking of constellations as I do this?” Crane asked, his breath short from exertion.

She smiled up at him. “At least I’m pointing out your favored goddess.”

He kissed her deeply, breaking the kiss only to gaze intently into her eyes. “You’re like your teacher,” he said. “Even in the most intense moments, he thinks of the esoteric aspects of his magic.”

They continued without words, other than the random arcane drivel Tris whispered into his ears before she found herself clutching his shoulders in sheer pleasure, unable to find any words – common or obscure – to convey her delight.

***

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” she exclaimed upon Niko’s return.

“Are you ready for another adventure?” he asked, smiling down at her. 

She nodded, gesturing to her packed bundles. 

“And have you managed to keep studying, or have you been idle since your return from Namorn?”

“Oh, I’ve learned lots in your absence, Niko.”

“You’ll have to share your discoveries with me as we travel,” he said cheerily.

“I intend to,” she replied, smiling mischievously.


End file.
